


Hexing Up a Spell

by CTFMeister



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Big Ass, Big Breasts, Futanari, Incest, Intelligence Decreasing, Other, Transformation, Twinning, bimbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: One day, Hex Maniac Carrie invites Calem over to her house promising to cast a spell that will make him a better Pokemon Trainer. However, once her first spell has unintended effects, things quickly spiral out of control as the panicked Hex Maniac tries desperately to fix things





	Hexing Up a Spell

“So, what’s this you wanted me to see?”

Calem carefully stepped into Hex Maniac Carrie’s shabby hut, curious to know why she’d invited him here today. After he’d just received a cryptic and excited call from her about the amazing thing she found for him, Calem had no choice but to make his way here and see what all the fuzz was about. You see, the two had formed an unlikely friendship after meeting through Calem’s travels. Wanting to become the best Pokémon trainer in Kalos, Calem challenged everyone he met to a Pokemon battle, which included Carrie. However, unlike with all of the battles he’d had before, this one he actually lost, and no matter how many times he’d rematch and rebattle her, he still couldn’t bring himself to defeating her. Eventually, after having spent so much time battling and hanging out together, they had grown quite close. Which meant if she was this excited about something, it must have been really important.

“Ah, well…” Carrie spoke shyly. “I was digging through some old spellbooks I have and… I think I’ve found a spell that will make you as good of a Pokemon trainer as me.”

Excitement flared up on Calem’s face. “Woah really?!”

Carrie replied with a nod. “Just let me go get it…” She said, before walking towards her bookshelf and combing through her books.

The young trainer couldn’t stop his whole body from shaking with excitement. Carrie was such an amazing trainer, evidenced by the fact that she was so much better at Pokemon battling than him. Even though Calem was able to spar with the best of them, going as far as to beat the champion Diantha and many powerful trainers from other region, she was always one step of him. Plus, she was such a kind and gentle person… Calem just couldn’t help but admire her dearly. The possibility that he could become as good as her made his spine tingle.

“Ah! Here it is.” Carrie suddenly called out, pulling a huge book from the shelf. It was quite the large tome, so big she had a little bit of trouble carrying it all the way from her shelf to a nearby table. “Ouugh!” She huffed as she laid the book down.

Without needing to be told, Calem quickly closed in on the table. He was so pumped up about this! His body couldn’t help but hop up and down in joy. He leaned in to take a closer look as Carrie opened the tome and flipped through its pages, watching over the worn and dusty book with wonder. Then, she suddenly stopped at a certain page and started reading it with a focused expression. Calem also looked at it with intensity, but after reading some words he quickly realized he didn’t understand a single thing. He switched his gaze towards Carrie. She probably understood things better than he did, so he’d just have to wait patiently while the Hex Girl did her thing.

The two stood there in complete silence for some time. Calem waited with a mix of excitement and nervousness while Carrie stared intently at the old page. When all of a sudden, Carrie lifted her head and closed her eyes. Calem held his breath. Did she do it? Was she going to be able to cast the spell?

“Alright, I got it!” The Hex Maniac suddenly yelled out with confidence, making Calem jolt upwards in surprise. A blush appeared on Carrie’s face as she noticed Calem’s reaction. “Er- I mean… I got it…” She said, hiding her face in embarrassment.

Calem’s smile widened at the comment. “Really?! That’s awesome!” He replied with joy. “Just go ahead and cast it, ok?”

A warm smile appeared on her face, happy to hear his excitement. “O-ok! Here I go…”

Carrie focused her gaze on the pages once more, grasping the book firmly with both of her hands. “otalleF detallef. esaelP ekam su detaler.” She chanted powerfully.

As the Hex Maniac’s voice dwindled and the spell was cast, a deafening silence fell upon the room. The two trainers waited anxiously to see any effects from the spell, standing there still for what seemed like an eternity. Until finally, Calem began to feel a warm tingling sensation emanating from his body. It slowly spread out throughout his system, filling up every last inch of his body. Excitement flared up on the boy’s face. This was it!

“I can feel it!” He shouted happily. “The spell is working!”

Trying to keep his composure, Calem breathed heavily, a smoldering heat permeating through his being. It tugged away at his skin, lightly pulling his chest from his body and against his shirt. Soon, each one of his pecs was growing larger and rounder in size, though the boy was none the wiser to these odd sensations, too excited about the prospect of becoming a great trainer to notice.

Carrie smiled at the young Calem’s bliss. To see him grow so joyful at the thought of becoming a better trainer warmed her heart. Being a shy girl, she didn’t have many friends to spend time with, so after he’d given her so much of his kindness and friendship, she was more than happy to help him. That’s when she noticed something strange. Was his chest… Getting bigger? The Hex Girl’s mouth shot wide open. A pair of breasts suddenly burst from his chest!

The next thing to change was his skin color, which became whiter and paler than before, as if he’d lived most of his life being deprived from the sun. His body slimmed, the hardened male physique of a young boy being replaced with soft female tissue. A few inches of height were added to his body, making him almost as tall as a Hex Girl. His face morphed and shifted, becoming rounder and more feminine. Finally, as his hair blew up, growing longer, fuzzier and gaining a purple tint, the figure standing before Carrie no longer looked like Calem. Instead, it looked like an identical copy of a Hex Girl, except in Calem’s clothes.

But even those weren’t left untouched. The seams between his jacket and his pants rapidly disappeared, as the two articles of clothing merged into one, losing their intricate designs and colors in favor of a plain purple color. His comfortable sneakers morphed into elegant black pumps, while his underwear became smaller and daintier, snugging tightly against his soft skin. The edges of the shirt he wore shrunk incredibly, transforming into a bra that only covered his new expanded chest. Then, as most of his hat disintegrated, leaving only a purple headband, not a single trace of the old Calem was left.

Once this transformation was done, Calem stopped feeling the heat in his body. Was it… Done? Did it work? Calem stood there silently for a few minutes. He didn’t feel any different though. How would he even know if he had become a better trainer in the first place? Opening his eyes, Calem looked over at Carrie, who was staring at him with bewilderment.

“Did it work?” Calem asked her, holding his throat in surprise as he heard his new feminine voice. “What the-?”

Feeling absolutely perplexed, Calem turned downward to look at himself. He stared at his hands… They were different! They looked all soft and thin, as if they didn’t know a day of training or work. His clothes were entirely different too, now just a long silky purple dress instead of his usual fashionable attire. And we’re those… Breasts!? 

Calem looked around the room desperately for a mirror. He was somehow different now, he had to see how much he’d changed! Spotting one in the corner, he quickly ran over to it, gasping as he saw his reflection. He looked like… He looked like a Hex Maniac now! An exact replica of Carrie, albeit a bit younger. His hands quickly darted to his crotch. Phew, at least that was still there. Although that didn’t make the current situation any better.

“What happened to me!?” Calem yelled in worry, his hands rummaging through his face, hoping that it was only some sort of illusion.

Carrie fretted lightly. “Oh my gosh sis, I’m so sorry!” She shouted shamefully. “I’ll fix you up right away.”

In an instant, Carrie was back to sifting through the pages in her book with a panicked demeanor. Calem let a sigh of relief. This was bad, but at least it looked like she was very determined to help him. If there was a spell that did this, surely there was a spell that would turn him back to normal. Wait, did she just call him sister?

“I found it!” Suddenly, the Hex Maniac stopped and pointed at a certain page in the tome. “Don’t worry I’ll change you back in a jiffy. Here goes: kcuS ym kcas. esaelP paws su kcab.”

A strange air of aura filled the room. The same strange warmth entered Calem once more. Yes, it was working! Except instead of focusing on his entire body, the warmth centered on the only part of Calem that hadn’t changed, his penis. Suddenly, he began to feel a strong tugging sensation towards his shaft, as if his manhood was being forcefully retracted into his body. And in a sense, it was, for his stick was losing inch after inch of length and width. It only stopped once his cock was no more than a small red nub, at which point it was no longer a penis but a small feminine clit.

This same tugging sensation then began affecting his nutsack. His balls retracted themselves into his body, diving so deep they began to carve a brand-new hole of their own. As this hole grew longer and more cavernous, his balls developed into fully functional ovaries while his cavern turned into a uterus. Soon, his empty sack began deflating into nothingness, leaving but plain smooth skin, which very soon after split open to form a vaginal slit, marking the completion of Calem’s new vagina. With his body gaining a few inches of length, becoming slimmer, and his bust growing larger, there was now not a single difference between Calem and Carrie, except for the thoughts in their brain.

Carrie held her breath as she stared at Calem, hoping that he’d start changing back at some point. Unfortunately for her though, not only were Calem’s changes already done, it was now her turn to experience some of the transformative magic. She gulped as soon as she started to feel her loins tingle with heat. That… Wasn’t supposed to happen…

Her pussy grew hotter and hotter until it felt like her organ was actually on fire. Her pussy quenched, expelling large amounts of liquid into her panties, before her slit started to shut itself fully for good. With her anatomy changed, her insides began swishing about like mad, as if they were trying to push themselves out of her body. And boy, were they pushing. Her covered organ pressed against her skin with so much vigor that a bulge started to form from the inside. It grew round and large, until it became an empty fat sack. Though it wouldn’t just remain an empty sack for too long, for her ovaries quickly slipped inside the bulging pouch, transforming into testicles for her ballsack.

The bustling heat that centered in her clit then exploded into a burst of energy, making it shoot away from her body. The thing grew longer and thicker by the second, budding to a respectable 4-inch pole. As soon as it was done increasing in size, skin began to grow and cover it to make it look less like a long red pole and more like a human organ. As a small tunnel formed within her new member, bursting at the top as a vertical slit in her tip, this Hex Maniac’s gender was officially changed to not female. Her bust size decreased by a cup or two and her height lost a few inches, while the rest of her body plumped. She was a brand-new ‘girl’ now.

Carrie stood still with an astonished expression. She couldn’t believe what had just happened to her. She didn’t want to believe what had just happened to her. A part of her just wished that this was a dream, or that it wasn’t what she thought it was. But as her hands traveled down to her nether regions, it was unmistakable. She was… She was a…

“I DON’T WANT TO BE A BOY!!!” She cried out in distress.

Diving back into her book, Carrie began to flip through the pages with panic and terror.

Calem instantly saw the problem with this situation, prompting him to quickly jump in and try to defuse it. “H-Hey sis, why don’t we try to calm down first?” He asked her, not realizing he’d called her his sister.

But his words were entirely lost on her. Carrie was too busy having a mental breakdown to pay attention to him. Not only had she transformed Calem into a girl, she’d also transformed herself into a boy! She didn’t want to be a boy! There had to be something in this book that would turn her back into a girl. She waded through the tome like a madman. Girl… Girl… Girly! She suddenly found a spell that said something about being more girly. Yes, that’s what she needed! Reading the incantation, she prepared to cast the spell.

“yllarO yllare. esaelP ekam em ylrig.” She chanted confidently.

An air of magic filled the room once more. It was working! And this time things were going to go as planned. They had to. Carrie began to feel warmth surrounding her body. However, instead of focusing on her crotch area like she expected, it permeated on her womanly parts.

That’s when, out of nowhere, Carrie’s breasts ballooned outwards, blowing up several cup sizes. They pressed harshly against her clothes, growing so supple and large they managed to snap her bra right off. Next was her butt, which expanded exponentially, becoming larger and rounder than even her breasts. And soon, the rest of her body was following suit. Her legs plumped up into marvelous thighs, her hips thickened into delicious pears and her waist thinned into a curvy tube.

Even her lips changed, becoming fat, rounded and perfect for dick sucking. A thick layer of makeup appeared on her face, making her look like a girl looking for a good time, an odd sight on the usually conservative Hex Maniac. Finally, her clothes began shifting to fit her new body. The neck of her dress grew shorter, forming into a low-cut dress that perfectly complemented her large cleavage. The hem of her dress began receding, until it morphed into a miniskirt, barely covering her private parts, while the rest of her dress became skin tight, amplifying her new womanly curves.

Calem stared at the new Carrie mouth wide open. She looked so… Amazing! One of the most attractive girls he’d ever seen in his life, even better than any of the many Beauties he’d fought in his journeys. But as the room’s energy began feeling his body though, he felt an intense feeling of dread. That… Was going to happen to him, wasn’t it?

His suspicions were soon confirmed as Calem began to feel a tingling sensation all over his body. Just like his friend before him, his breasts exploded into massive mammoth mammaries bigger than hers and even than his head. So did the rest of his body, as his hips, ass and thighs grew fat and juicy, rounder than any Pokeball that’s ever been made, while his waist and stomach thinned into nothingness. His lips became thick and succulent, gaining a flawless O-shape perfect for face fucking, which looked amazing on his face as it began to get covered by expensive detailed makeup.

Before long, his clothes were changing too. His dress all but disintegrated, leaving him in his female underwear alone. His bra grew longer and larger, expanding into a purple tube top, while his panties stretched out to fill his new proportions. A new set of large purple circle earrings appeared on his ear, as his shoes lengthened into elongated black high heels. Even his socks changed, growing longer until they were thigh high stockings, the only things that covered his legs. 

Fearing for the worst, Calem gave himself another look in the mirror. If he thought that Carrie looked good before, then now he looked amazing. It’s like he became a hyper sexualized version of her, while she was already a hyper sexualized version of herself. The way his new endowments were so supple and plentiful, and how they filled out his new revealing clothes nicely… He definitely looked like one of the highest earning girls in the street corners. He looked over at Carrie, who was once more flipping through the book’s pages like crazy. He couldn’t let her keep doing this! He needed to stop her right now.

Tears were starting to form in the Hex Maniac’s eyes as she perused through the tome. She was such a failure, a complete embarrassment. She’d invited Calem over to help him out, but not only did she manage to mess him up, she’d also managed to mess herself up. No… She couldn’t let this stand. There had to be a way to fix this, there just had to. Carrie couldn’t live with herself otherwise. If there was a spell that got her here, there was surely a spell that would get her out of here. But what should she even be looking for? Things were so messed up that she didn’t even have a point from where to start.

“Sis! Please stop casting spells!” Calem yelled out, dashing towards her. “Let’s just settle down and think clearly about this, ok!?”

A lightbulb turned on in Carrie’s head. Think! That’s what she needed to do, to think! She turned the pages until she got to a spell that said something about thinking. This was it, finally she would fix the both of them and everything would go back to normal. She would’ve fixed the problem and earned back Calem’s respect.

“kicD ni eht ttub. ekaM su obmib stuls.” She chanted, sure that this time the spell would work.

But instead of the instant resolution that Carrie was hoping for, the room was filled with a strange sort of energy unlike that either of them felt before. It was as if time slowed down, even though things were moving at the same speed they usually do. Calem clutched his head tightly. Why was it getting so… Hard to think…?

“Carrie, what did- What did you do?” He asked with a pained expression.

Carrie looked at the tome in front of her with worry. Something was wrong, she could feel it. The effects of the spell were worse than the ones she’d casted before, even though she wasn’t sure what it did. She tried to read the spell’s description thoroughly, but she realized that she was starting to forget what the words written on there meant. It was as if she was losing her intelgile- intallyg- intelly- her smarts! She was losing her smarts.

Callie- Calem, on his part was having similar troubles. She- He! Callie was a boy. He was having a hard time thinking clearly, like some sort of thick fog was clouding his mind. In order to try and shake this feeling away, he tried to focus on something he was really passionate about, boys and sex. No! It was boys and pokemon. Or was it pokemon and sex? She didn’t- No, he! Gah! This was getting so difficult to keep together. Why did he even think he was a boy anyways? He had big boobies, a huge butt, and a hungry hungry pussy. Those were all things girls had, so why did she think he was a boy? It didn’t make any sense. But that was wrong, right?

What the two failed to realize is that with each passing second, their IQ’s began draining from their heads. All their previous loves and desires were morphed and twisted, changed into sick versions of what they once were. Carrie’s thoughts of magic and the occult were replaced with thoughts of makeup and dresses, while Callie’s knowledge of catching and training Pokemon was replaced with catching and fucking boys. At this point, even if they tried their best, they couldn’t be able to remember a single aspect of their previous lives.

“Carrie, you big stupid dummy!” Callie yelled in frustration. “You made us all like, dumb and stuff.” She let out a gasp. “What like, happened to my voca- vocub- my word stuff! I sound like, way more stupider.”

“I’m like, so super sorry big sis!” Carrie turned around to face her sister, a shameful expression on her face. “I just-”

Suddenly, Carrie caught sight of Callie for the first time since her transformation into a bombshell of a woman. Carrie knew her sister was sexy, but she didn’t realize she was this sexy. The booming breasts, the killer hips, the succulent thighs, this was a woman built like a goddess. It made Carrie feel… Hot. This was the most attractive woman she’d seen in her life. Arousal flared up in the young bimbo’s body, and her dick quickly responded to it by growing erect.

“Wha-what’s like happening to me?!” She yelled out in distress, clutching her hardened penis. “Why is like, my peepee hard?”

Callie scoffed at the comment. “Oh sis… You are like, such a dummy. You see, peepees get hard when they want to fuck! You should know that silly, you’ve like, had one all your life!”

A puzzled look appeared on Carrie’s face. That didn’t sound right. But if her sister said so… “Hey sis… Can you like, help me make it feel better and stuff?”

A tinge of arousal blasted through Callie’s body. She licked her lips, a wicked smile on her face. “Of course, dear! That’s what big sisters are for~”

Wasting no time, Callie quickly knelt down before Carrie and lowered her panties, letting the younger half’s aroused cock clash against the cool air of the room. She sized it up and down. It was pretty big for a girl her age, not the biggest she’d ever seen, but Callie didn’t really care as long as there was dick involved. As she put her hand on the throbbing pole, Carrie let out a moan of pleasure, experiencing sensations she’d never felt before in her life. Callie gave it a few experimental pumps, and before long, the penis was already shivering in delight, precum oozing from its tip. Callie smiled. She was going to enjoy this.

Without any warning, Callie shot her head towards the hardened member, taking the whole thing into her mouth in one shot. Carrie staggered back, her spine tingling from pleasure as he whole cock was engulfed in a warm tight hole. The older Hex Maniac’s head began to slide back and forth, warming the younger one’s penis with her sticky saliva. She moved with gentleness but purpose, fast enough so as to be pleasurable but slow enough so as to not overwhelm Carrie. Her tongue flickered around the tip of her cock like a tiny dancer, stepping on the right spots at the right times.

Drool dripped down Carrie’s mouth as she took in the massive load of stimulation coming from her new member. Callie’s mouth was just the perfect organ for dick sucking. Her warm hole was slick and rough at the same time, her technical tongue could flawlessly massage her most sensitive spots, and the way her plump lips wrapped around her width snuggly but comfortably was just absolutely divine. Carrie had never felt anything like it, it was as if her mouth had been designed specifically for sucking dick, no hand, mouth or pussy could even compare.

And it was very apparent how much Carrie enjoyed it, for just a few minutes of oral stimulation and her dick had already hit its limit. The organ throbbed with force, eager to get its first load out of its system as soon as possible. Callie smiled once more and more precum flowed into her mouth. It seems her technique was still as flawless as ever, she already had her little sister wrapped around her finger. But that was ok, because she loved her little sister and the taste of cum more than anything in the world.

Groaning loudly, Carrie’s body spasmed as her cock released its payload of sperm down Callie’s hungering throat. Her dick pulsated with intensity, her seed flowing down endlessly in a desperate attempt to empty her balls. And Callie drank all of it down with glee. She sucked the juice out of the pole with such vigor it looked like her life depended on it, not letting go of the thing until it was completely dry.

Once the orgasm had faded and the stream of cum died, Callie finally released her grip on the member with a satisfying pop. She licked it up like a lollipop, making sure there were no traces of leftover cum left behind. Carrie, on her end, let out a sigh of joy. That had been the best thing she’d experienced in the whole world. Even though it was done, her mind was still having trouble keeping up with her.

“Sis…” Carrie called out, still dazed from her previous climax. “That was like, the most goodest I have ever felt before! You give the bestest blowjobs~”

Callie blushed, happy to be praised by her little sister like that. “Like, no duh! That’s what I’m known for~”

“Mhmm, but…” The smaller girl pointed to her still erect penis, a pleading expression on her face. “It seems my peepee is still hard. Do you think we could…?”

“Oh, you little brat~ You know I can’t say no to you when you make that face.” Shoving the old book off the table and onto the floor, Callie quickly whisked her panties away and sat on the table, presenting her dripping pussy for Carrie to see. “Come on in~”

The younger Hex Maniac didn’t need to be told twice, for she instantly jumped toward her sister and shoved her dick inside. The two girls cooed in glee as soon as their organs met, Carrie’s dick easily sliding into Callie’s glistening cunt. Hugging her waist tightly, Carrie pumped her hips in and out with a fire in her heart, feeling warmth surround her entire being as her face mashed against Callie’s monster titties. Loud moaning and slapping were the only noises that filled the room, with the two fully consummated in the act of love making.

Slobbering all over Callie’s breasts, Carrie felt herself ascend to heaven as her hips endlessly humped her sister’s crotch with intensity. The sensations coming from her penis were indescribable. The way her cock was squeezed down on by her pussy, the way the tunnel felt soft and bumpy at the same time, the way her cavern was so warm and inviting, it was all beyond compare. But the part that Carrie loved the most was how she was able to claim Callie’s vagina all for herself. Her sister was an absolute sexual icon, the mere fact that she was able to copulate with her sent shivers down her spine. Callie’s breasts slapped against her face. Gods, this was all so… She just had to… Without any warning, Carrie pulled back and bit one of Callie’s nipples, her mouth taking in as much meat as possible.

“Gyahhhh!~” Callie screamed as she felt her breast get roughhoused. “Yes, bite my breasts sis~”

Heavy panting escaped Callie’s mouth. Having done it so many times, she was pretty confident in her sexual abilities. Although she had to admit that Carrie was really getting her going now. Callie deeply enjoyed taking care her of her little sister this way. She wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, so having someone that looked up and depended on her felt pretty nice. That’s why she always went out of her way to make sure her little sister felt good. Being the one in charge in the relationship was just so thrilling!

As the two girls continued meshing their bodies together in a thick fog of lust, their ever-growing climax loomed closer and closer. Their bodies shivered in conjointment, moans of lust floating into the air to indicate their strong arousal. Carrie felt her dick shiver and shake, the stimulation of Callie’s pussy proving to be too much for her to handle, while Callie’s vagina squelched hungrily, eager to take the younger’s seed. In their last moments before orgasm, the sisters hugged each other more tightly, wanting to feel as much of the other’s warmth the instant release came over them.

Then with one final thrust, Carrie groaned out in pleasure loudly, orgasm overcoming her as sperm began to flow from her penis. Her white goop shot out with force, continuously covering Callie’s inner walls with more and more of her hot seed. Callie too yelled out happily as her pussy was filled up to the brim. She held Carrie tightly, her body quivering from the powerful orgasm that spread through her system.

Tired and spent, the two loving sisters remained in each other’s arms for some time, basking in the sweet afterglow of orgasm, as well as the tender warmth of their sibling. Once her brain had recovered from the assault, Carrie pulled back and pushed herself closer to Callie’s face, placing a deep loving kiss on her older sister. Callie, of course, returned this kiss with love and care, pressing her own overgrown lips against her sister’s while using her tongue to dance around in the other’s mouth. As the two separated with a sopping pop, Carrie finally pulled out of her sister’s vagina, cum dripping down the widened cunt. Carrie gave an energetic smile. 

“Wow, thanks big sis!” She shouted happily. “That felt like, super good!”

“Yeah, no biggie…” Callie responded in a daze. “That’s what big sisters are for~”

Carrie let out a sigh of relief. Now that her arousal had been dealt with, she could finally concentrate on that thing they were worrying about. The problem was… She didn’t remember what it was. Why was it that she and her sister were so upset before? Ah! Surely her big sis would remember!

“Hey big sis!” Carrie shouted enthusiastically. “Why were we so sad before?”

Callie perked up as she heard the question. Her sister was depending on her so she had to be a responsible adult now. “It was- Umm…” The thing they were worrying about was… It was… She couldn’t remember. No matter how hard she tried, her brain power didn’t allow her to focus on something so far in the past. But she couldn’t tell her sister that. She’d just have to make something up and hope it was right… “We were, ummm… Thinking about boys! Yeah, we were like, thinkin bout how we’re gonna go out to town tonight and get tons of boys to fuck us!”

Excitement flared up in Carrie’s face. “Oh my gosh, sister that sounds like, totally amazing!”

A feeling of pride filled Callie’s system. “Um, yah! Totally! It was my idea.”

“Yah, big sis. You’re like, so smart~” Carrie said, snuggling close to her sister.

A blush came upon Callie’s face, more than happy to hear her sister’s praise. “I know.” She replied confidently. “Now let’s get out of this gross house and go find some dicks, kay?”

“Kay~” Carrie happily responded.

As the two sisters walked out and away from the hut, the spell book lay face down on the ground. Their fates were basically sealed at this point, not a trace of their previous lives remaining. Though the vapid air-headed bimbos didn’t care, for now they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's this little thing I wrote for my good ole pal Sealguy! We worked it out for a while and this is what we came up with, a nice little hex story before the year ends. This has been a pretty busy week, having written so much in such a short amount of time. So I was planning on taking it easy and just uploading some stories that I've 'finished' but haven't been posted. However... It is winter break, and since I have the time to write and not much else going on, I think I'll just keep on pushing stuff out like a madman. Woo! Anyways, as for this story, I liked where it ended up. The body/gender and relationship swap was very nice! I think I could've delved into more detail with the transformation parts, especially the mind changing part, I think that was pretty barebones. But overall, it was good. Even with those setbacks, it still ended up being a 5k story. I hope I can return to writing 2-3k stories one day. But until then, I hope you enjoyed this one. Cheers!


End file.
